Figuration
by TarK
Summary: Vous êtes vous déjà demandé d'où vient l'inspiration d'un auteur ? Et ce qui lui permet de représenter tant de choses, de manière si vivante, de décrire des personnages avec un réalisme incroyable, d'élaborer des mondes si complexes... ?


_Ceci est une fantaisie légère, une histoire délirante, que j'ai classé dans la catégorie Harry Potter, puisque j'ai choisi les personnages HP pour me situer. J'aurais pu en prendre d'autres, mais cela aurait été sans doute plus difficile...  
Il va de soit que les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas, j'en rends crédit à leurs auteurs respectifs... A savoir, Terry Pratchett, CS Lewis_, _George Lucas et Steven Spielberg, Charles Dickens et, bien entendu_,_ JK Rowling, dont j'espère qu'elle me pardonne d'emprunter son nom tel que je le fais..._

_Je remercie aussi chaleureusement Selphie451 qui me laisse utiliser le titre de sa fic "Le Sang des Innocents", excellente parmi tant d'autres ; qu'il me soit permis de lui dédier cette fantaisie littéraire...  
_

Figuration…

Par TarK

"On demande le n°193-216-8617, bâtiment Simmons, salle 15, pour une urgence ! Un quart d'heure !"

La voix métallique fit sursauter la jeune femme qui laissa échapper sa cuiller ; celle-ci en profita pour sombrer dans les profondeurs de la casserole. Poussant un juron sonore, elle la repêcha à l'aide d'une fourchette, la posa sur la table de la cuisine et, s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier, elle se dirigea vers le salon. C'était plutôt rare qu'on fasse appel à elle, ces temps-ci, il devait donc effectivement s'agir de quelque chose d'extrêmement important. Elle posa son tablier, tandis que son mari levait les yeux sur elle :

"Chéri, j'ai été appelée pour une urgence, j'y vais… Tu surveilleras la daube, il reste dix minutes…"

Son Sourcelier de mari, Thune, leva ses yeux dorés du journal et acquiesça, avant de demander :

"Tu rentres tard ? Souviens-toi que nous allons chez les Jones, ce soir… et tu sais combien le "Professeur" est à cheval sur les horaires" fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle grimaça :

"Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui… Bon, je demanderai au manager de me faire remplacer, si cela dure trop longtemps…"

Elle attrapa son manteau et se retourna pour lui envoyer un baiser qu'il fit semblant de happer au vol ; ce fut c'est en souriant qu'elle quitta la maison pour la station d'Im-Trans voisine.

…

Deux minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans le hall du bâtiment Simmons, qu'elle traversa en direction de l'accueil. Le réceptionniste, blond aux yeux verts, lui sourit et lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait pour son service.

"J'ai été appelée pour une urgence, n°193-216-8617… On m'a demandée en salle 15, j'ai juste besoin de mon badge et du script." répondit-elle. _Hmm, il est mignon…_ pensa-t-elle, tout en le dévorant du regard… avant de remarquer que ses yeux étaient fendus comme ceux d'un chat… _Bah, ça ne change rien…_

"Mademoiselle ?"

Elle émergea de ses pensées, réalisant qu'il lui tendait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Elle le remercia puis s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait à la salle 15. Tout en marchant, elle commença à lire le script, émettant divers commentaires au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Ce qu'elle lut la fit sourire, puis elle éclata de rire, au moment où elle passait la porte de la salle.

"Ah ! Enfin ! N°193-216-8617 ! Vous avez 15 secondes de retard !"

Elle leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Ebenezer Scrooge, qui arborait un large sourire. Depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble où ils avaient eu une prise de bec mémorable, ils étaient restés amis et rien n'amusait plus le vieux grigou que de la taquiner sur ses mauvaises habitudes, essentiellement son manque de ponctualité.

"M. Scrooge ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Comment allez-vous ?"

"Bien, fillette, bien… Tu sais, ça fait un bail que je suis à la retraite, alors je m'occupe comme je peux… Mais ne traînons pas, tu dois aller mettre ton costume et te faire maquiller, alors dépêche-toi !"

Il avait ajouté les derniers mots en fronçant les sourcils mais le pétillement de son regard avait gâché l'effet produit. Elle lui lança un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers le stand des costumes, où se trouvait une jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants, vêtue d'une longue robe noire, qui essayait des chapeaux, tout aussi noirs que sa robe.

"Bonjour, Miss Weasley…"

La jeune femme se retourna, l'air surpris ; elle sourit timidement et tendit la main :

"Oh, bonjour, Miss Granger… On ne s'est jamais vues, je crois…"

"Non, je ne pense pas… A moins que… Ce n'était pas vous, dans "Le sang des innocents" ?"

Le sourire timide de la rouquine se fit plus large :

"Ah, c'était vous ! Je me suis fait la remarque, mais bon, vous savez ce que c'est…"

"Oui, la ressemblance, c'est toujours la même chose… Mais je n'avais fait qu'un remplacement, en fait… un accident de la route, m'avait-on dit…"

Elle se tourna vers la costumière, qui venait de ressortir de ses rayons, un paquet de chapeaux à la main. "Bonjour, Miss Pevensie…"

Cette dernière s'arrêta net et poussa un cri d'émerveillement :

"Miss Granger, quel plaisir ! Alors ? Vous revoilà parmi nous, apparemment…"

"Hé oui ! Cela m'a tout l'air d'être reparti pour un tour… " Elle soupira, prenant un air faussement affligé. "Encore des mois d'agitation, de soucis, de journées qui n'en finissent plus…"

"Arrêtez, je sais parfaitement que vous n'en pensez pas un mot ! Vous adorez tout ça… et vous avez bien raison, après tout, il vaut mieux en profiter tant qu'on peut… Regardez-moi, cela doit faire des siècles qu'on a pas eu besoin de moi !" Elle atténua le côté plaintif de sa phrase par un clin d'œil, avant de poursuivre : "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut ?"

"La tenue habituelle… le modèle pour rat de bibliothèque, si possible avec un peu de poussière…" fit-elle, moqueuse.

La costumière pouffa et se dirigea vers ses rayons, lançant : "Ah, c'est sûr que vous n'êtes pas difficile à habiller, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire !"

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, portant une robe noir, brodé d'un écusson rouge et or frappé d'un lion rugissant ; elle épingla un badge marqué "P" sur la poitrine avant de tendre la robe à la jeune femme, qui s'en vêtit aussitôt et adressant un signe à la costumière, elle se hâta de rejoindre le centre de la salle, où un certain nombre de personnes s'affairaient autour d'un décor.

Celui-ci représentait une maison, quelque peu biscornue, mais qui semblait instantanément plaisante et accueillante ; elle se trouvait au milieu d'un jardin quelque peu mal tenu bien qu'agréable. Au-dessus de tout ceci planait une brume bleue striée de blanc par endroits. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée où l'attendait M. Scrooge, qui expliquait quelque chose à un grand rouquin avec force gesticulations.

"… et à ce moment, tu t'exclames "Salut Harry !." Compris ?" Le rouquin acquiesça, l'air un peu confus. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le vieil homme se mit à vociférer en direction du portail où se tenaient un vieil homme à longue barbe blanche et un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais :

"Non ! Pas si près ! Placez-vous plus loin dans l'allée !"

Profitant de la distraction, Hermione se glissa auprès du rouquin :

"Salut ! Alors, c'est la première fois que vous avez affaire à lui ?" fit-elle, montrant Scrooge du menton. Le rouquin acquiesça nerveusement, avant de bredouiller :

"C'est même la première fois pour moi, alors c'est un peu difficile…"

"Ah, oui, je comprends… C'est toujours plus dur, la première fois, mais on s'y fait et vous verrez… Oh oh, on va devoir commencer…" En effet, Scrooge s'était tourné vers eux et il leur montra la cuisine du doigt, l'air menaçant. Ils obtempérèrent et rejoignirent la rousse Miss Weasley à l'intérieur. Ils entendirent soudain :

"C'est parti… 3… 2… 1… Top !"

Ils commencèrent à discuter tranquillement, assis autour de la table, quand la sonnette retentit. La rouquine alla ouvrir et s'écria :

"Harry ! Professeur Dumbledore !"

Elle s'effaça pour les laisser passer et ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la pièce. Le rouquin s'écria : "Salut Harry !" et Hermione se tourna vers lui pour le saluer. Tout à coup, quelques instants plus tard, alors que tout semblait se dérouler à la perfection, une sirène se mit à retentir, tandis que le décor et la grande salle qui le contenait étaient soudain baignées d'une vive lueur rouge. Ils sortirent dare-dare de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers Scrooge qui regardait fixement les papiers qu'il tenait à la main. Soudain, il lança son écritoire au sol et flanqua un coup de pied dedans. Hermione s'avança et demanda :

"Que se passe-t-il, M. Scrooge ?"

"Il se passe qu'elle a _encore _tout changé, voilà tout ! Il va falloir tout reprendre ! Une demi-journée de travail de perdue, voilà ce qu'il y a…"

Et il s'en fut en marmonnant…

…

"Non, décidément, ça ne me plaît pas du tout…" D'un geste précis de sa plume, la femme raya la page en travers, avant de la froisser dans sa main. "Décidément, je n'arrive à rien de bon, aujourd'hui…" La boule de papier décrivit un arc de cercle gracieux vers la corbeille… qu'elle manqua de quelques centimètres… Et, assise à son bureau, en mal d'inspiration, JKRowling soupira profondément…

_ Une ch'tite review ?_


End file.
